Benefizquidditch
by lilnell94
Summary: Manchmal kommt Hilfe von Personen, von denen man es nie erwartet hätte. Bei einem Benefizquidditchspiel geht es Hermine so. Und ihr Retter in Not? Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich. One-Shot. EWE. Dramione.


Ein One-Shot, der einfach ein bisschen Spaß machen soll. Ich hatte auf jeden Fall welchen beim Schreiben.

Natürlich alle Figuren und die Welt aus der Hand von Godess J.K. Rowling.

Lovies, Nell.

* * *

Wer war nur auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen? Wer konnte nur so blöd sein?

Achja, sie selbst...

Hermine Granger verfluchte in diesem Moment ihren Job, ihren Helferkomplex und ihre nicht-vorhandene Standhaftigkeit gegenüber ihrer Freunde. Als Leiterin der Abteilung zum Nachkriegswiederaufbau war eine Spendenaktion anlässlich des fünften Jahrestages des Kriegsendes das Beste, was ihr einfallen konnte. Außerdem sollte das das Ende der Abteilung einläuten. Nach dieser Zeit hatte sich die Zaubererwelt größtenteils wieder regeneriert.

Die Spenden würden in das letzte große Projekt fließen - die Wiederöffnung Hogwarts'. Nach diesem Projekt würde Hermine endlich Magierecht studieren, um sich als Anwältin für die Rechte von Hauselfen und magischen Geschöpfen einzusetzen.

Tagelang hatte sie überlegt, welche Aktion die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute erregen könnte. Die Wiederöffnung der Zauberschule kostete viel. Allein der Aufbau des Schlosses war unglaublich teuer. Dann mussten unter anderem Lehrer eingestellt und Unterrichtsutensilien besorgt werden. Hermine war ausgesprochen glücklich, dass sie bereits Minerva McGonagall als Schulleiterin und diverse weitere Lehrer wie Flitwick oder Sprout an ihrer Seite hatte.

Eines Nachmittags, als Ron und Harry bei ihr auf der Couch saßen und Ron fast weinte, weil die Tornados gegen die Cannons die Meisterschaft gewonnen hatten, traf es sie wie einen Blitz. „Harry, du wirst doch immer wieder gefragt, warum du nicht Quidditchspieler geworden bist, oder? Was würden die Leute zahlen, um dich einmal als Sucher zu sehen?" Harry hatte die Schultern gezuckt. „Ich sehe das Glitzern in deinen Augen, Mine. Was hast du vor?"

„Ein Benefiz-Quidditchspiel für Hogwarts. Wir sammeln Celebrities und lassen sie gegen ein Team aus der Quidditch-League spielen. Vorzugsweise die Tornados als Meisterschaftssieger. Leute kaufen Tickets und die Gelder fließen alle in das Hogwarts-Projekt. Natürlich müssten alle umsonst spielen, aber ich denke, man bekommt das hin. Und danach können wir eine Feier auf dem Quidditchfeld machen, wo Leute die beiden Teams treffen können. Oh Merlin! Das ist es! Harry! Bitte sag, dass du mein Sucher wirst! Bitte, bitte, bitte! Ron ist Hüter. Und Ginny als Jägerin der Harpies bekommen wir bestimmt auch mit rein. Dann hatte ich Kontakt mit der Sängerin der Wierd Sisters. Sie hat mir Unterstützungen zugesichert bei meinem nächsten Projekt. Und dann weiß ich, dass der Gitarrist der One-Eyed-Nifflers Quidditch spielt. Marcus Flint! Ohman, sein Buch ist Bestseller Nummer 1. Er könnte spielen. Was sagt ihr?"

Sie brauchte keine Antwort von ihnen. Sie war überzeugt. Und so hat sie 5 Wochen lang dieses Spiel organisiert. Sie konnte wirklich die Tornados für das Projekt gewinnen und das Spiel würde in ihrem Stadion stattfinden. Sie konnte ein Team aus bekannten Leuten zusammenstellen. Harry war Teamkapitän und er schaffte es sogar, alle für ein paar Trainingseinheiten zuvor zu mobilisieren.

Alles lief perfekt, bis Ginny über beide Ohren strahlend mit Harry an der Hand drei Tage vor dem großen Spiel in Hermines Wohnzimmer auftauchte und verkündete schwanger zu sein...

Natürlich freute sich Hermine. Wie konnte sie auch nicht? Aber es bedeutete, dass Ginny auf keinen Fall spielen konnte. Hermine musste Ersatz finden, damit das ausverkaufte Spiel nicht ins Wasser fiel. Mindestens 20 Eulen schickte sie an Leute raus, die ihr einfielen. Sogar Kingsley Shacklebolt als Zaubereiminister fragte sie. Aber der reagierte nur mit einem Lachen und sagte: „Hermine, ich bin definitiv aus dem Quidditchalter raus…"

Einen Tag zuvor hatte sie immer noch niemanden gefunden, sodass sie sich erschöpft in Harrys Besucherstuhl an seinem Schreibtisch im Aurorenbüro fallen ließ und sagte: „Harry... Du und ich trainieren heute. Ich ersetze Ginny selber." Er hatte sich vor Schock an seinem Kaffee verschluckt und ihn in einer Fontaine über seine Aurorenaufzeichnungen gespuckt. Hermine hatte das ignoriert und mit einem schnellen Zauber die Unterlagen gerettet.

Dann ganzen Abend haben sie trainiert. Hermine war halbwegs sicher auf dem Besen und schaffte es sogar die Hand zu lösen, um den Quaffel zu fangen, aber das nur bei jedem dritten Versuch. Harry hatte immer wieder gesagt, dass es zwei andere super Jäger gebe und sie einfach denen die Arbeit überlassen sollte. Der Plan gefiel ihr. Naja. Es war das kleinste Übel...

Sie stand vor einem ganz anderen Problem in diesem Moment. Nach einer Liste, die Harry für sie erstellt hatte, hat sie Quidditch-Kleidung organisiert. Die gesamten Einzelteile der Ausrüstung lagen vor ihr auf der Bank. Sie hörte im Stadion die Leute jubeln, während sie den beiden Teams beim Warm Up zusahen. Sie war wahrscheinlich die letzte, aber früher hatte sie es einfach nicht geschafft.

In Leggings und Sport-BH gekleidet, so wie Ginny es ihr empfohlen hatte, betrachte sie die einzelnen Schoner. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welcher an welches Körperteil gehörte und sie verzweifelte fast. Am liebsten würde sie sich in Luftpolsterfolie einrollen und damit auf den Besen steigen. Ein lauter Knall ließ sie aufschauen.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie erschrocken. Der weißblonde junge Mann in der Tür blickte sie genauso erschrocken an wie sie ihn. „Granger, sorry. Wollte nicht stören." Er drehte sich gerade wieder um, aber Hermine polterte heraus: „Was machst du hier?" „Mich auf ein Quidditchspiel vorbereiten?" Er fuhr mit der Hand seinen Körper entlang und Hermine betrachtete sein Outfit. Er trug das Trikot der Tornados.

„Du bist der Sucher der Tornados. Wie konnte ich das gerade nur vergessen? Tut mir leid. Bin gerade etwas überfordert. Wir, wir sehen uns auf dem Spielfeld, schätze ich." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg, nahm einen Schoner in die Hand und überlegte, wo er hinkam.

Draco lachte fast schon schadenfroh. „Ach stimmt ja. Du bist der Ersatz für Weaslette." Hermine blickte ihn wütend an. Sie fand das überhaupt nicht witzig. „Ach lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy." Vielleicht passte der Schoner ja an ihr Schienbein... Malfoy grinste nur. Lachte er sie etwa aus? „Der muss an die Unterarme." „Das, das...", sie stellte auch fest, dass der Schoner viel zu klein für ihr Bein war, "wusste ich auch!"

Ihr anblaffender Ton ließ das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht noch breiter werden. Wie gerne sie ihm dieses Grinsen gerade aus dem Gesicht hauen würde. Einmal tief durchatmend streifte sie den Schoner über ihre Hand, aber irgendwie passte das auch nicht... Entnervt riss sie ihn wieder vom Arm und schmetterte ihn auf die Bank. Sie hörte Malfoy lachen und hoffte, dass er sie endlich in Ruhe lassen würde, aber er tat gegenteiliges.

Er trat in den Raum die Tür hinter sich schließend. Mit langen Schritten kam er auf sie zu und nahm den Schoner in die Hand. Er hielt ihn für Hermine auf. „Rechte Hand." Ihn abschätzend betrachtend, überlegte Hermine, was er vorhatte. Also es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr beim Schoner anziehen helfen wollte, aber warum? Was versprach er sich davon? Egal was... Sie musste in 5 Minuten auf dem Quidditchfeld stehen und einen Besen besteigen.

Noch ein klein wenig widerwillig streckte sie die rechte Hand hin, Malfoy streifte den Schoner darüber und platzierte ihn dann an ihrem Ellbogen. Das gleiche machten sie mit dem anderen offensichtlichen Ellenbogenschoner. Dann kniete sich der Blonde nieder und streifte einen weiteren Schoner über Hermines rechten Oberschenkel.

„Warum riskierst du eigentlich dein Leben für diese Spendenaktion?" „Quidditch ist wohl kaum tödlich, Malfoy. Also übertreibe es nicht", warf sie zurück. „Nein, außer man kann nicht so wirklich auf einem Besen fliegen..." Hermine verschränkte zickig die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich kann fliegen, Malfoy." Er schnaubte belustigt. „Ach komm, Granger. Ich war anwesend, als du fliegen gelernt hast. Und ich bezweifle ganz stark, dass du seitdem häufig auf einem Besen gesessen hast." Sie schwieg, was ihm Antwort genug war.

Einige Minuten später waren ihre Beine und Arme ordentlich mit den Schonern versehen. Hermine zog die grüne Hose drüber und dann half Draco ihr in den größten Schoner. Er erklärte ihr, dass er für Bauch und Rücken war. Danach zog sie das ebenfalls grüne Trikot über und ließ sich von Draco sogar in den Umhang helfen. „Danke, Malfoy." „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Granger." „Natürlich war es das. Du würdest doch keine Gelegenheit auslassen, um sich ein bisschen über mich lustig zu machen."

Ihre Stimme war weniger schnippisch, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Man hörte die Aufregung und Angst vor dem Spiel eindeutig heraus, weshalb Malfoy sich einen weiteren Kommentar für den Moment verkniff. Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber Hermine hielt ihn auf. „Ähm, Malfoy. Würdest du noch einen Moment warten? Ich kenne den Weg ins Stadion nicht. Ich brauche nur noch eine Sekunde."

Er nickte und wartete in der Tür mit verschränkten Armen. Sein Blick wurde kurios, als er Hermine beobachtete. Sie hielt die Hand über ein Taschentuch, das sie auf den Boden fallen lassen hatte. Es musste verzaubert sein, weil es einfach gerade zu Boden sank ohne davon zu flattern. Hermine murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Das Taschentuch vergrößerte sich und wuchs zu einer großen Matratze heran. Ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. Zufrieden verwandelte sie die Matratze wieder zurück und steckte das Taschentuch in ihren Hosenbund. Auf Malfoys Blick sagte sie nur: „Sicher ist sicher..."

Gemeinsam traten sie in den Gang und Malfoy führte sie durch diverse Gänge ins bereits komplett gefüllte Stadion. „Dir ist aber bewusst, dass keine Matratze einen Sturz aus über 7 m Höhe abfangen wird? Wahrscheinlich machen die Federn es nur schlimmer, wenn sie sich durch deinen Körper bohren." Hermine musste ihn nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass er ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Seine Stimme triefte vor Belustigung. Sie antwortete mit einem genervten Schnauben, aber nur weil ihr die Angst die Worte aus dem Mund nahm. Sie betraten gemeinsam die Rasenfläche und als die Zuschauer Malfoy erblickten, jubelten sie los. Er winkte ihnen freundlich zu, aber betrachtete dabei Hermine. „Keine Sorge, Granger. Irgendjemand wird dich schon fangen, bevor du auf den Boden schlägst." Sie schluckte nervös.

Die beiden Teams standen jeweils in einem Haufen zusammen. Nach beiden wurde von ihren Teammitgliedern gerufen. Harry winkte Hermine auffordernd zu sich. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand in ihrem unteren Rücken. Malfoy lehnte sich leicht herüber. „Viel Glück, Granger. Wir nehmen euch heute nicht allzu hart ran. Außer Potter... Meine wahrscheinlich einzige Chance gegen ihn den Schnatz zu fangen, lasse ich mir nicht entgehen." Es drang ein Lachen aus seiner Kehle, das Hermine noch nie gehört hatte. Es war richtig ehrlich und freundlich.

Malfoy hatte sich nach dem Krieg mit einer Rede in seinem Prozess bei ihr und allen anderen entschuldigt. Seine Worte hatten sich Hermine eingebrannt. „Ich war verwirrt. Das gebe ich ehrlich zu. Jahrelang haben meine Eltern mir gelehrt, dass reines Blut das einzig wahre - das der Zauberei würdige- Blut ist. Und dann treffe ich auf zwei Vollidioten, deren Blut so rein ist wie meins, die nicht mal einen Alohomora ohne Hilfe hinbekommen. Der Außerwählte höchstpersönlich ist nur ein Halbblut. Und die begabteste und intelligenteste Hexe, die ich je treffen durfte, ist eine Muggelgeborene. Ich wusste, dass die Ansichten meiner Eltern falsch waren und das, wofür Voldemort einstand, erst Recht. Aber ich war durcheinander, ich war schwach, ich wusste nicht mehr wer ich war und wer ich sein sollte. Und in dieser Phase stand Voldemort vor mir den Zauberstab an die Kehle meiner Mutter drückend und mir drohend, dass er sie tötet, wenn ich nicht die Schande meines Vaters wieder ausgleichen würde."

Sie hatte sich nach diesen Worten für seine Freisprechung ausgesprochen. Nicht weil er offensichtlich ihr ein Kompliment gemacht hatte, sondern weil sie ihn verstand. Er hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Er war kein Todesser geworden, weil er es wollte. Er war ein Todesser geworden, weil er es musste. Und dieser Unterschied war ausschlaggebend für Hermine. Sie hatte ihm verziehen. Genauso sahen es auch die Hexen und Zauberer des neuen Zauberergamots. Draco Malfoy wurde frei gesprochen.

Der Zaubereiminister begrüßte die Zuschauer und erklärte nochmals den Zweck dieser Veranstaltung. Harry instruierte in der Zeit sein Team. „Okay, Leute. Wir haben hart trainiert und zeigen denen, dass wir gar nicht so schlecht sind. Und versucht Hermine einfach zu ignorieren. Wenn sie auf dem Besen bleibt, ist das vergleichbar mit einem Sieg." Alle lachten auf und gaben Hermine einen Klaps auf den Rücken. „Danke, Potter", sagte sie mit knirschenden Zähnen. Er zeigte Hermine seine Zähne mit einem breiten Grinsen und fügte noch hinzu. „Habt Spaß, Leute. Wir werden nie wieder die Chance haben gegen das Meisterschaftsteam zu spielen."

Das Spiel wurde von Madam Hooch höchstpersönlich gepfiffen. Sie forderte die Spieler auf, in Position zu gehen. Zitternd stieg Hermine auf ihren Besen und hob vom Boden ab. Sie spürte mehrere Augenpaar auf sich ruhen. Davon traf sich ein silbergraues mit ihren braunen. Malfoy nickte anerkennend und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ein zartes Lächeln bekam er als Antwort und dann begann das Spiel.

Die ersten Minuten nutzte Hermine, um sich vorsichtig aus dem Spielgeschehen zu entfernen. Sie schwebte mit ihrem Besen am Rand des Spielfelds auf der Höhe der Tore. Die beiden Jäger, einer von ihnen Marcus Flint, machten einen passablen Job ohne sie. Sie schafften es ein paar Mal zu treffen. Hermine beobachtete die anderen Spieler. Harry umflog das Spielfeld dauerhaft und schrie Anweisungen, während er nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt.

Plötzlich lenkte jemand seinen Besen neben Hermines und sie erschreckte sich etwas. „Pass auf, Granger. Ich fliege beim nächsten Ballbesitz mit dem Quaffel ein Stück über den Toren. Der Hüter wird sich nur auf mich konzentrieren. Du positionierst dich vor dem rechten Tor. Ich werfe den Quaffel zu dir und du schwingst ihn mit dem Besen herein. Du musst die Hände nicht vom Stiel nehmen und dich werden sie ignorieren." Flint schaute sie auffordernd an und sie konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken. Er flog davon und Hermine lenkte ihren Besen langsam über die Seite an die Hinterseite der Tore.

Die Tornados punkteten, was Ron als Hüter sehr ärgerte, und Flint fing den Quaffel. Vor Nervosität zitternd und schwitzend flog Hermine zu der Position, die Flint ihr gesagt hatte. Er kam näher und näher, während er sich unter den anderen Jägern hindurch duckte und zickzack flog. Der Hüter konzentrierte sich wirklich nur auf ihn und bemerkte nicht, wie Hermine nur knapp unter ihm schwebte. Flint warf den Quaffel, allerdings nicht ins mittlere, höhere Tor sondern zu Hermine. Er schrie laut: „Jetzt!" Hermine zog ihren Besen herum, traf den Quaffel perfekt und er flog durch das Tor.

„Unglaublich! Das ist unglaublich! Hermine Granger macht 10 Punkte für das Benefiz-Team! Grandioser Move von Flint und ihr!" Die Menge jubelte. Die Hände den Besenstiel umklammernd flog Hermine wieder an den Rand. Harry kam auf sie zu geflogen. „Super, Mine!", rief er ihr anerkennend zu, bevor er wieder abdrehte. Sie überblickte das Spielfeld und fand wieder Malfoys Blick ein. Er applaudierte kurz lobend für sie. Danach flog er ziemlich schnell wieder weiter.

Man erkannte eindeutig den Unterschied zwischen Profis und Laien, aber es war trotzdem spannend. Die Tornados strengten sich nicht ganz so stark an wie normal, sodass es den Jägern des Benefiz-Teams gelang einige Tore zu erzielen. Besonders spaßig war es für das Publikum, wenn die Profis ein paar Tricks zeigten. Beispielsweise schaffte es einer ihrer Jäger zu punkten, während er die komplette Angriffsphase rückwärts flog, und ihr Hüter hielt einen Quaffel, indem er einen Handstand auf seinem Besen machte und den großen Ball mit dem Fuß wegkickte.

Das Spiel lief schon eine gute Stunde, als Hermine jemanden hinter sich rufen hörte. „Fuck, Hermine, pass auf?" Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und sah dabei den Klatscher, der auf sie zu flog. Völlig panisch versuchte sie den Besen vom Fleck zu bewegen, duckte sich dabei und schützte automatisch den Kopf mit einem Arm. Trainierte Spieler hätten das als einfach empfunden, aber Hermine überforderte es komplett. Sie lenkte den Besen zu stark, sodass er scharf um die Ecke glitt. Die fehlende Hand am Stiel war dann der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Hermine verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und rutschte vom Besen. Sie versuchte sich mit der Hand noch zu halten, war aber viel zu schwitzig. Schneller als gewünscht zog es Hermine zu Boden. Die Zuschauer zogen simultan scharf die Luft ein, aber Hermine konnte nur ihren eigenen Schrei hören. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall. Sie dachte nicht mal an ihr Taschentuch.

Mit einem Ruck packte sie jemand am Handgelenk und plötzlich baumelte sie in der Luft - nicht mehr fallend, was für sie die Hauptsache war. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Ihr Blick ging hoch zu ihrem Retter und sie schaute in das breitgrinsende Gesicht von Malfoy. „Ich sagte doch, irgendjemand wird dich fangen. Halt dich fest und ich lasse dich herunter zum Boden." Sie nickte und krallte ihre Finger in seinen Unterarm. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so glücklich Draco Malfoy zusehen. Er senkte den Besen weiter herab.

Erstaunt stellte Hermine fest, dass sie immer noch sehr weit oben waren. Wahrscheinlich war ihr das Fallen länger vorgekommen als es wirklich war. Plötzlich hielt Malfoy an. „Planänderung, Granger." „Was?" Er zog sie mit einem Ruck hoch und setzte sie auf den Besenstiel vor sich. Sofort umklammerte Hermine ihn mit beiden Händen. „Habe den Schnatz gesehen. Kann Potter ihn nicht fangen lassen. Sorry." Und damit brauste er los.  
Hermine schrie vor Schreck und Angst auf. Sie machte sich ganz klein und versuchte sich bestmöglich auf dem Besen zu halten. Dracos Arme gingen rechts und links an ihr vorbei und hielten den Stiel fest umgriffen. Er lenkte den Besen hinterm Schnatz hin und her. Harry schloss zu ihnen auf, aber er hatte Schwierigkeiten mitzuhalten. „Was ist los, Potter? Alt geworden?" „Träum weiter", zischte Harry, lehnte sich vor und schloss wieder auf.

Hermine hatte die Augen festzusammen gepresst und betete sowohl zu Merlin als auch zu Gott, dass sie das überleben würde. Relativ schnell verlor sie jegliches Raumgefühl. Flogen sie nach unten, oben oder gerade, lenkte Malfoy nach rechts oder links - sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie spürte wie er nochmal mehr Geschwindigkeit auflegte. Seine Hand zuckte. Der Schnatz war zum Greifen nah. Das erste Mal würde er den Schnatz vor Potter fangen. Das Hochgefühl durchfuhr ihn, obwohl die Ausgangssituation für Potter etwas unfair war. Seine rechte Hand löste sich kurz vom Stiel, aber er brachte sie schnell wieder zurück.

„Granger, greif den Schnatz", forderte er sie auf. „NEIN!" „Komm schon, bevor er weg ist. Sonst musst du noch länger in der Luft bleiben..." Dieses Argument schien sie zu überzeugen, denn sie riss die Augen auf, schaute auf den kleinen Ball der nur eine Armlänge entfernt flog und packte ihn in einer schnellen Bewegung. Die kleinen Flügel flatterten gegen ihre Brust, als Malfoy den Besen zum Boden lenkte.

Der Stadionsprecher war stumm. Alle waren stumm. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wer den Schnatz gefangen hat", hörte Hermine in zweifelnd sagen. Endlich berührten ihre Füße wieder den Boden und sie stieß einen Atem aus, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass sie ihn gehalten hatte. Das war der reinste Horror für sie gewesen. Ihre Beine zitterten so stark, dass sie beinahe unter ihr nachgaben. Malfoy schien das zu bemerken, denn er schob seinen Arm an ihren Rücken und stützte sie. Dankbar schaute sie zu ihm auf.

Das Publikum betrachtete stumm die Szene und auch die anderen Spieler schwebten starr in der Luft und schauten die beiden an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Hermine verstand, worauf sie warteten. Sie streckte ihren rechten Arm in die Luft und präsentierte den Schnatz. Ein Jubeln ging durch die Arena und ein paar Momente später wurde Hermine in eine Umarmung von Harry gerissen. Danach strömten auch die anderen Spieler zu ihnen.

Anderthalb Stunden später trat Hermine frisch geduscht in etwas schickerer Kleidung ohne Schoner wieder auf das Quidditchfeld. Ginny hatte ihr die Aufgabe abgenommen den Umbau zu einer Partylocation zu überwachen. Und das hatte sie unglaublich gut gemacht. Das Feld war umrahmt von Lampions, große runde Tische standen verteilt um eine Tanzfläche, die mit Holz ausgelegt wurde, die Anzeigetafel zeigte den Spendenstand an und Hauselfen, die unbedingt mithelfen wollten, bereiteten ein Buffet vor.

Die Party füllte sich langsam. Im Hintergrund lief leise Jazz. „Gin! Danke, besser hätte ich es nicht hinbekommen", lobte Hermine ihre Freundin in einer Umarmung. „Hallo? Wer hat denn hier meinen und Harrys Job besser gemacht als wir?", scherzte sie lachend. Hermine rollte nur die Augen und schielte kurz zum Schnatz herüber, der stetig an ihrer Seite flog und sie den Rest des Abends wohl nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Das mache ich nie wieder! Wirklich!" „Aber es war super für die Spenden. Dadurch, dass fast alle auf einen Sieg der Tornados gesetzt haben, ist fast das gesamte Geld im Spendentopf geblieben", erklärte Ginny freudig. Sie hatte dieses Schwangerschaftsleuchten, was Hermine bisher immer nur für ein Märchen gehalten hatte. Der Presse hatten sie etwas von einer Schulterverletzung erzählt, die Ginny auskurieren musste, aber Hermine bezweifelte, dass das jemand bei dem strahlenden Glück, das sowohl Harry als auch sie präsentierten, glaubte.

Mit einem Glas Champagner in der Hand begrüßte Hermine mehrere Ehrengäste. Zu meist sehr vollhabende ältere Herrschaften, von denen sie sich hohe Spenden erhoffte. Jeder gratulierte ihr zum Sieg und sie hörte sich mehr als einmal den Satz sagen: „Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass meine Füße wieder am Boden sind." Die Leute holten sich Essen und platzierten sich an den großen Tischen.

Die Spieler der Tornados waren fast dauerhaft von Fans umringt und mussten Autogramme schreiben und Harry, Ginny und Ron waren nicht minder umringt. Hermine selber löste sich immer sehr schnell aus den Unterhaltungen, um ankommende Leute zu begrüßen. Eine großgewachsene, sehr schlanke Frau trat in enorm hohen Schuhen ins Stadion. Hermine erkannte sie sofort. "Mrs. Malfoy. Wie schön Sie hier zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Narcissa Malfoy guckte Hermine ohne eine Veränderung der Gesichtszüge an, aber ihre Augen waren warm und freundlich.

Mit den Jahren hatte sie gelernt, dass die meisten Reinblüter durch eine harte Schule bezüglich Disziplin und Verhalten gegangen waren und nur schwer sich in Gesellschaft entspannen konnten. "Ms. Granger. Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits. Diese Benefizveranstaltung ist wirklich sehr schön geworden. Sie bietet ein wenig Abwechslung zu den normalerweise üblichen Galen, bei denen man fast einschläft." Ein Mundwinkel zog sich leicht hoch. Oh Merlin, versuchte Narcissa Malfoy gerade sie anzulächeln? Ihr Staunen wurde unterbrochen.

„Mutter!" Draco küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange. „Draco. Du hast wie immer grandios gespielt." „Danke, Mutter. Heute war auf jeden Fall eines meiner amüsanteren Spiele", sagte er Hermine dabei zuzwinkernd. Sie lief knallrot an. Was war denn mit ihr los? Das musste eindeutig an dem dritten Glas Champagner liegen, dass sie in der Hand hielt. „Ich sehe, du hast einen kleinen Begleiter bei dir?" Er zeigte auf den Schnatz, der immer noch nicht von Hermines Seite wich. Sie stöhnte leicht. „Ja, weißt du, wie ich ihn loswerde? Ich habe ihn schon dreimal in meine Tasche gemacht, aber er kommt immer wieder heraus." „Das ist ganz normal. Am Ende des Tages legt er dieses Verhalten von alleine wieder ab. Ich sperre sie zumeist in einen Raum ein, um nach dem Spiel meine Ruhe zu haben."

Der Schnatz schien die Aussage nicht zu mögen, denn er flog noch ein Stück näher an Hermine heran. Sie rollte genervt die Augen und Draco lachte kurz auf. Danach legte er seine Hand in den Rücken seiner Mutter. „Ich führe dich zu deinem Platz, Mutter. Mr. und Mrs. Parkinson warten schon auf dich. Ich glaube Mrs. Parkinson braucht dringend ein paar Tipps für ihre Gartenhecken. Bis später, Granger." Mrs. Malfoy reichte Hermine die Hand. „Ich werde nach dem Essen persönlich dafür sorgen, dass eine große Spende von uns eingeht, Ms. Granger. Auf wiedersehen." Hermine bedankte sich freundlich und erwischte sich dabei, wie sie den beiden Malfoys mit dem Blick etwas länger als üblich folgte.

Selber etwas hungrig holte sie sich etwas vom Buffett. Sie lobte einen der Hauselfen für das gute Essen. Anfangs wollte sie ihre Unterstützung nicht, aber das waren alles Hauselfen, die in den Ruinen von Hogwarts lebten und sehnsüchtig darauf warteten, dass die Schule wieder aufmachte. Sie bestanden darauf zu helfen und Hermine hatte ihr Gewissen damit beruhigt, indem alle am Ende des Abends drei Galleonen von ihr bekamen.

An einem Tisch mit den Weasleys und Harry genoss sie das Essen. Die Stimmung war sehr ausgelassen. Es wurde langsam dunkel, was Hermine als ihr Zeichen ansah. Sie trat auf die noch leere Tanzfläche und verstärkte ihre Stimme mit einem Zauber. „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ich begrüße Sie recht herzlich nochmal persönlich zu unserem Benefizspiel für den Wiederaufbau Hogwarts'. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass Sie so zahlreich erschienen sind. Wir haben bereits fast unser Spendenziel erreicht, wie sie sehen können", sie verwies auf die Tafel. "Unser nächster großer Programmpunkt steht an. Wir begrüßen in wenigen Momenten die Wierd Sisters hier auf der Fläche."

Ein Jubeln ging durch die Menge und Hermine lachte kurz auf. „Zuvor möchte ich mich aber kurz bei einigen Leuten bedanken, die mich in der Vorbereitung unterstützt haben. Ein großer Dank geht an das Management der Tornados, die uns nicht nur diese Location zur Verfügung gestellt haben, sondern auch einen großen Teil der Organisation Pro bono übernommen haben. Dann möchte ich natürlich den Spielern sowohl der Tornados als auch des Benefizteams danken. Ein Dank geht an meine Freunde Ginny und Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley. Wobei ich Ginny dafür hasse, dass ich für sie einspringen musste..." Ginny warf einen Luftkuss zu ihrer Freundin und das Publikum begann zu lachen.

„Und danke Professor McGonagall, Zaubereiminister Shacklebolt, den Hauselfen unter der Leitung von Ulki und allen anderen, die geholfen haben dieses Event auf die Beine zu stellen. Und zum Schluss noch ein ganz persönlicher Dank an Draco Malfoy, der mir heute ganz offiziell den Arsch gerettet hat." Hermine fing Dracos Blick auf, der sie amüsiert anlächelte. Er machte eine kleine Verbeugung, um sich zu bedanken. Das Publikum klatschte und lachte laut. Blaise Zabini klopfte seinem fast schon dämlich grinsenden Freund auf die Schulter und Hermine verließ die Fläche mit den Worten: „Und hier sind jetzt für Sie die Wierd Sister. Genießen Sie den Abend und feiern Sie ausgelassen."

Sofort begann die Musik zu spielen und Hermine verschwand in der Menge. Sie kam an ihrem Platz an und wurde von mehreren großen Augen angesehen. „Was?", fragte sie verwundert. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn dieser Satz in die Geschichte eingeht", sagte Harry. „Die Muggelgeborene Hermine Granger bedankt sich vor Publikum beim Ex-Todesser für seine Hilfe. Ich glaube damit können wir den Erfolg des vergangenen Krieges belegen." Etwas eingeschüchtert von der Aussage winkte Hermine nur ab und hörte stattdessen der Band zu.

Sie hatten ihr ein 30-minütiges Konzert versprochen, spielten aber fast 50 Minuten, was vor allem Fans freute. Danach legte ein DJ auf und es begannen Leute auf der Tanzfläche zu tanzen. Die Zahl der Spenden stieg stetig und bald hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Trotzdem kamen immer noch welche ein. Im Laufe des Abends servierten die Hauselfen Cocktails.

Mehrere Tänze musste Hermine mit Ron und Harry über sich ergehen lassen, bis sie sich wieder von der Tanzfläche stehlen konnte. Erschöpft ließ sie sich in den Stuhl neben Malfoy fallen der Schnatz immer auf Kopfhöhe bei ihr. Er saß alleine an seinem Tisch mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand, das er bedächtig schwenkte. „Malfoy." „Granger." Sie kicherte etwas, was an ihrem Alkoholspiegel liegen mochte. „Das Event war erfolgreich", stellte er mit Blick auf die Anzeigetafel fest.

„Was die Spenden betrifft definitiv. Mit diesem Geld können wir Hogwarts zum nächsten Schuljahr fertig stellen. McGonagall und ich haben uns entschieden, allen, die bis jetzt eingeschult worden wären, und denjenigen, die ihre Ausbildung nicht beenden konnten, eine Möglichkeit zu geben trotzdem einen Abschluss zu ermöglichen. Mal sehen, wie wir das alles organisieren. Aber für mich heißt das, dass ich meine UTZ-Prüfungen ablegen darf im Sommer." Sie hatte viel zu schnell geredet und war das ein oder andere Mal über die Buchstaben gestolpert.

Draco schien das nicht gestört zu haben. „Wirst du dann unterrichten?" Etwas überrascht von der Frage schaute sie ihn an. „Ähm, nein. Eigentlich... Eigentlich wollte ich danach Magierecht studieren." „Um dich für die Rechte von Hauselfen einzusetzen?" Er zog kokett eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie senkte den Blick eingeschüchtert. „Ich finde es gut", pflichtete er schnell bei. „Du stehst für das ein, was du für richtig hältst. Ich habe dich nur früher immer in der Lehrerposition gesehen. Ich hätte 10 Galleonen darauf gesetzt, dass du irgendwann mal Zauberkunst oder Alte Runen unterrichtest."

Sie zuckte die Schulter. „Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." Beide blickten etwas unsicher wie sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzen sollten zur Tanzfläche. Die älteren Herrschaften tanzten in einem ordentlichen Paartanz und dazwischen waren immer wieder jüngere, die tanzten wie in der Disko. Es war sehr amüsant das Treiben zu beobachten.

Draco lehnte sich weiter herüber zu Hermine und legte seinen Arm über ihre Stuhllehne. „Dürfen alle Schüler ihre UTZ-Prüfungen nachholen oder hast du eine Sonderregelung?" Seine Stimme war so nah an ihrem Ohr, dass Hermine zusammenschreckte. „Es dürfen natürlich alle, die wollen. Warum?" „Naja, Quidditch ist nichts, was ich ewig machen kann. Klar, gerade macht es Spaß, aber eine Verletzung kann die Karriere kosten. Es ist immer ein Risiko. Es wäre schön zu wissen einen guten Abschluss in der Tasche zu haben, mit dem man sich auch irgendwo bewerben kann. Außerdem habe ich die Schule so schlecht verlassen... Ich wäre über einen anderen Ausgang meiner Schulzeit sehr glücklich."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Keiner von ihren Freunden konnte nachvollziehen, warum sie ihre UTZ-Prüfungen machen wollte. Keiner mit dem sie darüber gesprochen hatte, wollte diese Möglichkeit nutzen. Malfoy war der erste, der sie nicht dafür auslachte. Und dann fing ihr Gehirn an Überschläge zu machen, was sie definitiv dem Alkohol zuschrieb.

„Ich, ich suche noch einen Lernpartner. Also wenn du das ernst meinst, können wir gerne mal zusammen lernen. Ich habe früher immer für Harry, Ron und mich Lernpläne gemacht. Vielleicht möchtest du ja auch einen." Draco blickte sie nicht an, als er komplett gelassen sagte: „Klar, warum nicht, Granger? In unserer Bibliothek im Manor haben wir eine Menge Bücher. Ich würde behaupten, wir sind besser ausgestattet, als Hogwarts damals."

Wie zur Hölle konnte er nur so entspannt sein. Sie flippte innerlich aus. Nicht nur, dass sie sich gerade 10 Minuten ohne irgendwelche Beschimpfungen mit Draco Malfoy unterhielt. Nein, er bot ihr an mit ihr in seiner Bibliothek, die berühmt berüchtigt war, zu lernen. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Aufregung (und Schwips). Mit zwei, drei Atemzügen versuchte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Weitaus entspannter, als sie sich fühlte, sagte sie: „Weißt du, Malfoy. Ich habe das Gefühl dir wegen heute etwas zu schulden." Er zuckte die Schulter. „Ich war freundlich zu dir. Mehr nicht." „Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet! Das war nicht nur freundlich. Das mit den Schonern, ja. Das war wirklich nett von dir. Aber das du mich gefangen hast, geht weit darüber hinaus. Und dann hast du mich diesen bescheuerten Schnatz fangen lassen, obwohl du unbedingt diese Chance gegen Harry nutzen wolltest. Also bin ich dir etwas schuldig."

Malfoy schmunzelte. Er saß immer noch mit dem Arm über Hermines Rückenlehne nah bei ihr. „Erstens, Granger, hatte Hooch bereits ihren Zauberstab bereit, um dich sachte landen zu lassen. Also dein Leben habe ich nicht gerettet. Zweitens wollte ich nur Recht behalten und da keiner deiner Freunde sich aus der Schockstarre bewegen konnte, musste ich derjenige sein, der dich auffängt. Drittens reicht mir das Wissen, dass ich den Schnatz vor Potter gefangen hätte, völlig aus. Er hat sich gegen mich blamiert... Das reicht meinem Ego. Und viertens, Granger, wir sind bei einer Charityaktion um Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen. Ich bin an der Zerstörung nicht ganz unschuldig, würde ich behaupten. Ich wusste, dass fast alle gegen einen Sieg vom Benefizteam gesetzt hatten. So habt ihr sehr viel mehr der Wetteinsätze behalten als bei einem Sieg der Tornados."

Hermine musste sich anstrengen seinen Punkten zu folgen. Aber sie schienen ihr logisch. Abschätzend blickte sie sein Profil an. „Und jetzt habe ich noch mehr das Gefühl, dir etwas zu schulden. Komm schon, Draco. Sag mir etwas, was ich für dich tun kann." Sein Kopf fuhr herum, als sie ihn mit dem Vornamen ansprach. Sie schob ihre Unterlippe hervor und versuchte ihn mit dem Hundeblick zu beeinflussen.

Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich mehr getrunken hatte, als es für sie normal war. Sie war noch nicht so betrunken gewesen, dass es auffälig war. Ein paar Mal hatte sie sich versprochen oder war über Buchstaben gestolpert, aber das war bei ihrem Redetempo nicht ungewöhnlich. Außerdem hatte sie mehrere Adrenalinräusche an diesem Abend durchlebt, die einen auch ein wenig beduselt machen konnten. Aber ihr Pegel reichte aus, um Hemmungen fallen zu lassen.

„Irgendetwas?" Sie nickte beharrlich. „Und wenn ich sagen würde, dass du dich komplett nackt ausziehen sollst und so über die Tanzfläche rennst?" Er zog seine Augenbraue spielerisch hoch. Hermines Blick war preiswürdig. Draco musste sich stark zusammen nehmen, um nicht loszuprusten. „Das würdest du nicht, oder?" Ihre Stimme klang zweifelnd und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn in diesem Moment nur schwer einschätzen konnte.

Er wollte sie in diesem Zustand nicht zum Narren halten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, würde ich nicht..." Sie atmete erleichtert aus und ihr Atem traf seinen Hals. Er war für wenige Momente von diesem ungewollt erotischen Gefühl gefangen, bevor er es unterdrückte. „Dann sag mir etwas anderes. Ich könnte den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem Portrait von dir versehen, wenn du willst. Oder ich wasche einmal deine komplette Ausrüstung. Oder ich könnte Harry fragen, ob ihr nochmal um den Schnatz spielen könntet. Oder ich könnte dir einen Kuchen backen."

Hermine blieb beharrlich. Amüsiert hakte er nach: „Einen Kuchen backen?" „Jup! Ohne Magie. Ich bin eine gute Bäckerin. Kochen ist nicht ganz so mein Ding. Aber backen mag ich. Besonders das Naschen!" „Das Naschen?" Sie nickte und knabberte dabei auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Wenn sie wüsste, welchen Effekt sie damit auf ihn hatte...

Er musste im Alter von knapp 16 Jahren feststellen, dass er dieses Mädchen vor sich nur gehasst hatte, weil sein Vater ihn dazu erzogen hatte. Dann hasste er sie, weil sie daran schuld war, dass er all seine Ansichten anfing zu überdenken. Sie hatte ihn schwach gemacht. Erst später hatte er eingesehen, dass sie genau das Gegenteil getan hatte. Er hatte sich dann sogar eingebildet, dass er sie mögen könnte, wenn er sie besser kannte. Und das war anscheinend seine Chance dies herauszufinden.

Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft. Granger war schlagfertig, intelligent und manchmal auch unabsichtlich witzig. Die Mädchen, die sich ihm an den Hals warfen, waren meist das Gegenteil. Sie redeten ihm nach dem Mund, waren dümmer als Crabbe und Goyle und versuchten witzig zu sein, was ihnen aber immer misslang. Granger war eine wunderbare Abwechslung.

„Ich habe da eine andere Idee." Hermine nickte und guckte ihn abwartend an. „Ein Date", sagte er kurz und knapp. „Ein Date?" „Jup." „Mit wem?" „Mit dir." „Und?" „Wie und?" „Mit wem date ich?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Mit mir." „Mit dir?" „Jup." Von jetzt auf gleich war Hermine nüchtern - Jedenfalls gefüllt. Sie blickten sich einen ewigen Moment lang in die Augen. „Ein Date-Date oder ein Wir-könnten-ja-mal-einen-Kaffee-trinken-Date?"

Etwas zweifelnd, was sie damit genau meinte, antwortete er: „Ich würde dich gerne in ein hübsches Restaurant ausführen. Natürlich lade ich dich ein und Blumen würdest du auch bekommen. Ich würde den besten Platz im _La Table Magique_ reservieren und den teuersten Wein servieren lassen. Nach dem Essen könnte ich dich in eine Aufführung der neuen Oper im magischen Teil von Rom einladen oder wir könnten in dem High-Class-Club in der Winkelgasse einen Drink nehmen..."

Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt und sprach verführerisch in Hermines Ohr. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Schluckend sammelte sie sich kurz. „Ich sage dir was, Malfoy." „Draco." „Was?" „Ich frage dich gerade nach einem Date. Ich denke, du kannst mich Draco nennen." Sie lächelte freundlich. „Okay, Draco. Dann ist es aber auch Hermine für dich." Mit einem Mundwinkelzucken nickte er. „Gut, Hermine... Ahhhh nein... Du bleibst Granger." Er schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf. Hermine schmunzelte augenrollend über seinen Rückzieher.

„Also, Draco. Ich sage dir was. Wir nehmen ein Muggelrestaurant, in dem man einen Hauptgang unter 20 Pfund bekommt. Danach Kino, aber das ist optional... Je nachdem ob du weißt oder wissen willst, was das ist. Absacker im Drei Besen und Dahlien, bloß keine Rosen..." Ein breites Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen. „Freitagabend?" „Freitagabend." „Ich eule dir Zeit und Ort im Laufe der Woche." Schweigen. Ihre Blicken waren verankert und ihre Nasen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Hermine näherte sich Malfoys Gesicht langsam. Sie konnte beobachten, wie seine Augen zwischen ihren eigenen und ihren Lippen hin und her sprangen. Ihre Atem vermischten sich, so nah waren sie. Beide konnte die elektrische Spannung zwischen sich spüren. Hermine roch, dass Dracos letzter Drink ein Feuerwhiskey gewesen war, und ihr Atem roch stark nach dem fruchtigen Cocktail, den sie getrunken hatte. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er atmete schneller. Millimeter bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, schlug Hermine unbemerkt einen anderen Pfad ein. Sie beugte sich nach vorne ohne ihn zu berühren und hielt ihr Lippen neben seinem Ohr. „Ich freue mich schon drauf, Draco."

Mit geschlossenen Augen begann er zu lächeln. Es wäre auch zu gut gewesen, um wahr zu sein. Als er die Augen öffnete, saß Hermine schon nicht mehr neben ihm.

-  
Am nächsten Morgen war wirklich ein Artikel über die Bedeutung von Dracos und Hermines Interaktionen veröffentlicht worden. Allerdings hatte er in Bezug auf ihr weiteres Interagieren nur wenig Einfluss. Draco Malfoy hatte an einem Freitagabend Hermine Granger in ein Muggelrestaurant ausgeführt. Sie zeigte ihm dort, wie man mit Stäbchen isst, und erklärte ihm Aspekte aus der Muggelkultur. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich so ausgelassen und entspannt neben ihm geben könnte. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unbehaglich in dieser ihm ungewohnten Situation und Position, aber er gab sich alle Mühe, sich darauf einzulassen. Sie schätzte das immens.

Danach waren sie in ein Theater in Muggellondon gegangen. Draco hatte ihr erklärt, dass er herausgefunden hatte, was ein Kino war, aber er dem noch nicht vertraute. Ein Theater ohne Magie stellte damit erst einmal einen guten Kompromiss dar. Lachend hatte sie diese Begründung akzeptiert und war mit ihm in eine Vorstellung von _Les Misérable_ gegangen.

Bei ihm untergehakt sagte Hermine beim Verlassen des Theaters: „Mr. Malfoy. Ich muss zugeben, Sie haben sich für dieses Date verausgabt. Dabei sollte es doch ein Ausgleich meinerseits werden. Ich habe das Gefühl Ihnen noch mehr als zuvor schon zu schulden." Draco lachte leise. Ein Geräusch, das Hermine an diesem Abend mehrfach vernehmen durfte. Sie mochte es, sehr sogar.

„Na wenn das so ist, Ms. Granger. Dann denke ich, dass ein zweites Date ein guter Kompromiss wäre." „Ein zweites Date, das wieder du organisierst, damit ich mein schlechtes Gewissen gar nicht los werde?" Sie waren stehen geblieben und guckten sich an. Seine Hände lagen locker auf ihren Hüften und ihre spielten mit dem Revers seines Anzugs, bevor sie sie flach auf seine Brust legte. Sie sahen aus wie jahrelange Vertraute.

„Das war mein Plan..." Hermine lachte. Draco war immer noch arrogant und überheblich. Zu häufig konnte er sich fiese Kommentare nicht verkneifen. Aber sie mochte das. Sie hatte zu meist eine gute Antwort parat, nahm es nicht ganz so ernst, wie sie es früher gemacht hatte, und genoss sogar den spielerischen Schlagabtausch zwischen ihnen. Er konnte sich mit ihr auf einem Niveau unterhalten, dass sie manchmal bei ihren Freunden vermisste.

Obwohl er Quidditchspieler war, erwähnte er das Spiel den ganzen Abend lang nicht einmal. Stattdessen griff er Themen wie neuentwickelte Zaubertränke auf. Das Malfoy nicht mehr der Junge aus Hogwarts war, war ihr bereits vorher bewusst gewesen, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet von ihm so überrascht zu werden.

„Ein zweites Date also?", hauchte sie. „Und ein drittes, viertes und fünftes." Freudig blickte sie zu Draco auf und studierte seine Augen. Sie waren wirklich fesselnd und sie war unfähig sich abzuwenden, obwohl ihre Wangen sich röteten und sie lieber verlegen zu Boden gesehen hätte. Draco Malfoy hatte es in diesem Moment geschafft, Hermine Granger um den Finger zu wickeln.

Glatt schon verunsichert und schüchtern beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und streifte nur für ein paar Millisekunden ihre Lippen mit seinen. Ein Kribbeln durchzog Hermines Körper. „Was sagst du, Granger?" Sein Atem kitzelte ihre Wange und sie war nicht in der Lage ein Wort von sich zu geben. Stattdessen reckte sie sich nach oben und küsste ihn nochmal. Diesmal länger und intensiver.

Nach diesem Kuss gab es kein zweites, drittes, viertes oder fünftes Date mehr. Nach diesem Kuss endeten sie in Hermines Appartement, wo sie ihren Vorsatz – Kein Sex vor dem dritten Date" – über Bord warfen. Nach diesem Kuss mussten sie sich nicht mehr daten, sie wussten bereits, dass sie dem anderen verfallen waren und so schnell nicht mehr voneinander loskommen würden. Nach diesem Kuss folgte eine Beziehung, die jegliche Regeln ignorierte - Blutstatus, Hausrivalitäten, Kriegsseiten und Vorurteile.


End file.
